


Moon-Born Lovers

by Lillianrill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianrill/pseuds/Lillianrill
Summary: Arnbjorn and Galen fight against their mutual attraction only to realise they have little say in the matter.
Relationships: Arnbjorn (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty mad when I realised that Arnbjorn had died in game. Who was going to call me Beef Roast or Ham Hock or Tidbit now? Anyway, I think he's one of the best characters from the Dark Brotherhood and he deserves more love.

Galen knew as soon as she saw Arnbjorn what he was. Her senses were so acute, even in human form that she could smell the wolf within him. She had an overwhelming desire to get close to him and inhale his scent but that would be far too obvious to the others watching. Instead she smiled politely and moved on. Astrid was busy introducing her to the members of her new family and she didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.  
Over the next few weeks though Galen found herself more and more drawn towards Arnbjorn and she couldn't help but seek him out. Arnbjorn was curious about her too; he didn't often meet other wolves these days.  
They would sit in silence and Galen would be content to watch him work. She liked to watch him work; it pleased her to see how he moved when he was using his hammer at the forge or how he effortlessly swung his battleaxe when he was practicing.  
'Don't you have anything better to do?' He growled at her one day. 'Go and see Nazir, he probably has some contracts for you.'  
'I've done them.' Galen replied. 'He doesn't have any more yet.'  
'Well you're making me uncomfortable, go and find Astrid and see if she has a job for you.'  
The truth was that Arnbjorn was concerned. It had been a long time since he had lived in close proximity to others of his kind and this female suddenly turning up in his territory had unsettled him. Sometimes he caught her watching him and he would notice how her eyes had turned from blue to a startling shade of amber. He could also smell her and hear her heart beating and perceive the rush of blood through her veins and he was aware of how this was making him feel inside. He had plenty to worry about without this added complication. The easiest thing to do was send her away.  
Galen was also increasingly confused about her feelings towards Arnbjorn. She knew it was wrong to want a married man but she also knew her wolf would not allow her much of a say in the matter. She had never felt this way before even though she had spent two years running with her sheild siblings in the companions. As lovely as both Farkas and Vilkas were she had never felt anything except sibling love for them. As a precaution though she had never run with them in wolf form on the night of the full moons. She always made sure that she was far away when that happened.  
She decided that was what she must do this time. She would ask Astrid for a job and make sure that she was the other side of Skyrim and nowhere near Arnbjorn.

When the time came Galen found herself in Solitude. She hadn't told anyone that she was leaving for a few days, only Astrid knew where she was. If Astrid was aware of why Galen had wanted to take this job so badly she didn't let on.  
Arnbjorn on the other hand was back at the sanctuary pacing up and down like a restless draugr. The moons were calling him but he didn't want to give into them. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, he would change, he would hunt, he would run and he would revel in the joy of being Moon-Born. But this night he was apprehensive. He didn't want to risk meeting Galen out in the forest. He didn't trust himself with her, he was unsure of what he might do. He didn't know that she was actually miles away enjoying her own night somewhere else.

'Oh for Hircine's sake Arnbjorn,' Astrid snapped at him. 'What is wrong with you tonight? Stop fighting it will you?'  
Arnbjorn turned and growled at her in frustration.  
'I've never seen you like this before, just get out there will you? Before I physically throw you out!'  
Arnbjorn stood, clenching and unclenching his fists, knuckles white and fingernails digging into his palm. All of a sudden with a deep feral snarl he turned and ran up the passage towards the door.  
Astrid watched him leave with a sigh of relief but deep down inside she was slightly worried. It was true, she had never seen Arnbjorn so worked up about anything before.

Out in the forest Arnbjorn ran and ran, his great loping strides covering miles of ground in no time. He stopped every once in a while to sniff the air and get his bearings but he could not smell the one thing he wanted so desperately. He could not smell her. He tried to tell himself that was okay, he wasn't looking for her but his wolf knew differently. The urge to find her and make her his was clouding his thoughts. Finally he scented something; yes, it was her, she had been here but he could tell quickly that the trail was old, not recent and he eventually lost it.  
Arnbjorn wandered then in increasing frustration and madness, searching for the one thing his wolf craved but could not find. Where was she? Where had she gone? Did she know this was going to happen and had she left because of it?  
After some time Arnbjorn found himself standing on a high rocky outcrop with the forest spread out below him, a carpet of silver, red and gold under the light of the full moons. Still in wolf form he lifted his head and howled his bitterness and defeat into the sky. He hoped against hope that she would hear and answer his call but he was only met with deafening silence.

The following week at the sanctuary was very uncomfortable. Arnbjorn was in a foul temper and Galen had taken to avoiding him, spending hours alone in her room. This pained her greatly because she missed his company badly. She had thought that running away from the problem was the best thing to do but she had only made Arnbjorn angry and resentful. She even began to think that maybe she should leave the brotherhood altogether. Perhaps that would be best for everyone.  
A few nights later Galen lay in her bed tossing and turning. She hadn't been sleeping well, not that werewolves ever did, and she was plagued with vivid dreams involving her and Arnbjorn. It seemed that even in sleep she couldn't stop thinking about him. Through her haze of thoughts she became aware of the sounds of the forge being worked and metal being hammered. It must have been the early hours she reckoned, what was Arnbjorn doing at the forge at this time of night.  
She slipped out of bed and found a robe to cover herself then made her way silently down the passage. Standing in the shadows at a safe distance she watched Arnbjorn working. He was naked from the waist upwards and his skin glowed in the light from the forge, accentuated by the sheen of sweat that covered him. Galen stood motionless while she looked at him, her mouth slightly open as her breathing increased. By the gods the man was beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes from him. The way his muscles flexed and moved, his arms, his chest, his back. She suddenly became very aware of her need for him and was on the verge of giving in when she remembered Astrid. Astrid, her leader, her friend and Arnbjorn's wife.  
Quickly she pulled herself together and turned to leave but before she had taken two steps a low voice spoke.  
'I know you're there. You can come out now.'  
Galen stood, frozen to the spot, curses sounding in her head. How could she be so stupid as to let herself get caught.  
She took a deep breath, turned and stepped into the light.  
Arnbjorn stopped what he was doing and looked at her. 'Come here then. Did nobody teach you that it's rude to spy on people?' He asked with a smirk.  
'I would've thought in our business you'd be used to it by now.' Galen countered.  
Arnbjorn watched her carefully as she moved closer. 'Why have you come?' he asked.  
'Honestly? I don't know.'  
'I think you do.' He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. 'I think you do,' he whispered into her ear.  
Galen was lost for words, she could feel the panic rising in her throat and her heart was beating in her chest like it was about to burst. Arnbjorn tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to himself. He didn't kiss her or touch her in any other way, he was just content to feel her warmth and take in her scent.  
'Hmmm, I need you.' He said, his voice coming from deep in his chest.  
'No. Your wolf needs me. That is all.' Galen heard herself replying.  
'Are you so sure about that?'  
In fact Galen had no idea anymore what she wanted. Yes, she could feel her own wolf telling her that this was right, that they belonged together and that she should give in and let him take her but her own mind was saying something completely different; wasn't it? Maybe if she gave into her wolf that would be enough? Just once, one mating and it would be enough to satisfy it. Maybe that's all it needed and the situation would be resolved. Galen began to think that maybe they could get away with it. Astrid would understand wouldn't she? She had known what her husband was and yet she had still married him. Surely she would forgive him this one thing? And besides, if they were careful she might never find out.

It had been a long time since Galen had felt this much joy and exuberance. She couldn't remember feeling this strong or this fearless or this invincible. She ran and ran and was sure that she could've done so forever.  
Through the forest, through the trees and bushes, her muscles working harder than they ever had done. She knew Arnbjorn was behind her somewhere she could hear his breathing and the sound of his paws pounding the ground. She wasn't going to let him catch her that easily though. Dodging obstacles and jumping fallen logs she lead him on a merry chase through the undergrowth.  
Soon Galen realised that she had no idea where she was or how far she had come. She slowed her pace slightly just in time to see Arnbjorn burst into sight and come barrelling towards her. Crashing into her at speed he knocked her flying and they tumbled together down a concealed bank. End over end they rolled, legs and claws scrabbling in the soft earth and leaves. Galen yelped out as she tried to slow her descent and find some purchase on the way down. Eventually she stopped rolling and continued in a more gentle slide to the bottom.  
Standing unsteadily on her hind legs she shook herself down and turned to berate Arnbjorn for his behaviour, a low growl escaped her muzzle, warning him that she wasn't very pleased. Arnbjorn seemed to hang his head in submission and she decided to accept this as an apology.  
They moved closer to one another, gently touching noses and sniffing until Arnbjorn started to become more insistent, pushing into her and trying to nip her face. Galen growled and bared her teeth to him but that's as far as it went.  
Inside she was a ravening turmoil of feelings and wants and needs. Why did this man in particular make her most base instincts surface with a desire so hot it felt as if it physically burned? As Arnbjorn moved around her and finally gripped her from behind she began to realise her mistake. This was not going to cure the problem it was going to make it a hundred times worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Galen awoke the next morning to the dawn filtering gently through the trees. She opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light and tried to focus on her surroundings.  
She appeared to be in a small forest glade with a carpet of fallen leaves and moss; she could hear the sound of running water nearby.  
Sleepily she attempted to stretch her aching limbs only to find herself pinned down by a weight around her arms. She became aware of a warmth and softness behind her and felt the need to shuffle herself into it as far as she could. Arnbjorn. She remembered.  
His great arms were wrapped tightly around her, pulling her against him. She noticed the palest of hair on them catching the morning light and began to gently stroke them. She breathed deeply taking in his scent, musk, leaves, loam and something else it took a while to identify. Herself.  
She groaned inwardly, remembering what had happened last night. She had been weak, she had given in and let Arnbjorn take her as only animals can.  
This morning however their wolves had gone, only to be replaced by themselves in their human form, and she was acutely aware of their nakedness as their bodies pressed close together.

Arnbjorn stired and nuzzled himself into her neck. Placing small kisses against her skin. Galen felt herself stiffen at his touch. This was wrong.  
'Arnbjorn? Please don't.'  
'What's wrong?' He asked sleepily  
'This isn't right. We are no longer wolves we cannot excuse this.'  
'You think this was going to end with one night of beast blood? You're not that naive I know.' He said as he continued to kiss down her neck to her shoulder.  
'But what about Astrid?'  
'I don't know.' He whispered into her ear.  
Galen swallowed hard and she could feel herself beginning to tremble at Arnbjorn's touch. His hands were now stroking her breasts and causing her nipples to harden under them. She was scared of what was now happening. Making love to him in wolf form was one thing but to do it in human form too? That was entirely different. Wasn't it? If she allowed this to continue she knew there would be no going back.

With her back pressed against Arnbjorn's chest Galen allowed herself to relax and gave into to his ministrations. His hands were slowly exploring her body, her face, neck and shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her hips and all the time he continued with soft kisses which began to drive her mad with want. For such a big man he was surprisingly gentle. When one of his hands strayed to the top of her inner thigh she couldn't help draw in a soft breath.  
Arnbjorn gently moved her legs apart and ran a finger along her lips. With the slightest of pressure she could feel herself open to him. All she wanted was to push herself onto him as far as she could, desperate to ease the sensation growing inside her. Taking Arnbjorn's hand in her own she encouraged him to use another finger and together, moving as one he stroked her until she was on the brink of tumbling into searing blissfulness.  
'No, no, no, no.' Galen could hear herself pleading as she felt Arnbjorn withdraw from her.  
'Shush, shush, he murmered softly. 'All in good time.'  
She was writhing against him now, desperate for any kind of contact. She could feel how hard he was and she wanted him so bad it hurt.  
Wriggling in his arms she managed to turn and face him. Pulling him towards her she covered his mouth with her own. She remembered thinking strangely that this was their first proper kiss; after all that had happened the night before. Arnbjorn responded with a kiss of his own and his mouth felt so hot to her it was blistering.  
Now he rolled her onto her back and climbed over her. All the time kissing and touching and tasting her. Galen arched into him offering herself to him and trying to pull him towards herself.  
Arnbjorn was sucking and biting her nipples now, enjoying the way they felt so hard in his mouth. He could feel himself twitching and knew it would soon be time but he hadn't finished tasting her yet. Moving down her stomach, licking as he went, he eventually reached that sweetest of places.  
As his tongue moved over her bud Galen cried out. Dibella take her! His mouth felt glorious against her. Delving deep inside he could taste last night's coupling and it drove him mad. He could smell himself mingled with her and it made him groan with need.

As much as Arnbjorn was enjoying himself he eventually had to come up for air. Leaning back and resting on his heels he found himself looking down at Galen beneath him. She was staring at him intently, or more specifically she was staring at his large and impressive erection. With a smile she crooked her finger and beckoned him closer. Obeying her command Arnbjorn moved nearer and presented himself to her.  
Slowly she took him in hand and guided him to her mouth. Arnbjorn closed his eyes in anticipation as Galen gently used her tongue to taste his tip. He felt himself shudder at her touch and soon she was using her mouth to suckle along his length, kissing and licking as she moved up and down him. He watched as she parted her lips and took as much of him in as she could. What she couldn't fit she held in her hand and massaged gently.

Arnbjorn didn't want to come in her mouth but he knew that if she didn't stop what she was doing soon he wouldn't have any choice. He was so tight and full it was damn well painful.  
'ENOUGH.' He finally managed snarl.  
Galen stopped. She held herself still and she could feel Arnbjorn wrestling to get himself under control. She could feel him pulsing inside her and was amazed at his sheer willpower and determination to override his desire. Slowly she released him and turned her head away. She had never known a man to be able to do that. Usually by the time it had reached that point it was all over.  
'Not like that.' Arnbjorn shook his head. Not that he was against spilling himself down her throat but he had a need to be so close and so deep inside her that it was consuming him.  
Pushing her legs apart he used his fingers again to make sure she was ready. He didn't want to cause her unessessery pain. Deciding that she was indeed wet enough he lined himself up with her and slowly eased himself in. The sight of his shaft disappearing into her almost made him lose his mind. As wet as she was she still felt tight around him and he let out a low moan as he filled her.  
Galen arched her back again and ground up against him. She called his name in a whisper as he hilted himself into her and she grabbed his tight arse to push him in further.  
Grabbing her ankles Arnbjorn manouvered her legs over his shoulders. This position allowed for such deep penetration Galen couldn't help but cry out in almost pain.  
'I'm hurting you?' Arnbjorn grunted.  
'Yes! No!' She couldn't tell anymore where pleasure ended and pain began.  
Finally Arnbjorn could feel himself coming undone as he pounded into her. Galen also knew she was close as her hands scrabbled in the dirt looking for something to hold onto. It was building inside her like a relentless wave that was about to come crashing down on the shore. She coiled herself waiting for that moment when she would fall over the edge and plummet from her peak in sweet release. When it finally happened she cried out Arnbjorn's name not caring if anyone might hear her. Arnbjorn came moments later, Galen's orgasm triggering his own. He felt as if it would never end as he pumped himself into her erratically. He cursed and growled and cursed some more as he emptied everything he had in him.

Exhausted they lay side by side, unmoving. Sweat covered them both and their breathing was heavy. Galen was staring up at the trees trying to process what they had just done. She couldn't tell what time it was; still early she hoped. They needed to be back at the sanctuary before the others began to stir.  
She eventually summoned enough energy to roll over and lay her head on Arnbjorn's chest. His arm snaked around her and gathered her close. He pressed light kisses to her head and mumbled words of endearment, all the while smoothing her tangled hair and holding her tight.  
Galen thought how blissful it would be to stay like this forever, trapped in this moment of tenderness.  
'You understand this isn't the end?' Arnbjorn said softly.  
'I know.' Replied Galen, finally admitting something that she had already known deep down inside. There was indeed no going back now; not that there ever was in the first place.


End file.
